


Rencontre Infernale

by Kroumios



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroumios/pseuds/Kroumios
Summary: Dimensio fait une rencontre en Enfer. Voici le résultat.PS: il traverse différentes vies après la mort, donc inutile de me rappeler l'existence de Glacirex.English version : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053399
Kudos: 1





	Rencontre Infernale

Jamais malédiction ne fut aussi bénéfique. 

Ou du moins, aussi inoffensive. 

C’est ce que se disait en ce moment le maudit en question. 

Depuis sa défaire face aux héros de l’Opus Luminus, Dimensio, bouffon magicien, se retrouvait maudit par la reine de l’En-Dessous. Pour avoir tenté d’anéantir le monde afin de le refaire à son image, il fut condamné à errer dans les dimensions pour l’éternité, comme la jeune fille qui l’avait arrêté – une histoire longue, sur laquelle nous ne nous attarderons nullement. 

Mais il n’en n’avait que faire. Pour un magicien comme lui, la traversée dimensionnelle était une occurrence naturelle. 

Il errait dans les différents abymes qui accueillaient les criminels après leur mort, lui-même banni du monde des vivants pour ses crimes. Mais il ne tremblait pas devant les différentes punitions qu’ils offraient – au contraire, il souriait, il riait d’un sadisme malsain. Les supplices de Sisyphe l’amusaient, il trouvait délicieux les malheurs de Tantale. 

La seule chose qui le gênait dans toute cette aventure, c’était son corps. Dimensio ressemblait d’habitude à un simple bouffon de la cour d’un roi, multicolore, son visage semblable à un masque à moitié noir et à moitié blanc. Depuis sa défaite, il avait gardé son corps physique, ou plutôt ce qu’il en restait. Ce corps était à présent partiellement détruit, avait perdu certaines de ses couleurs et de ses morceaux. Et ce rieur ne pouvait désormais que ramper sur les sols des dimensions qu’il traversait ; au-delà de ce déconfort, il n’était pas gêné par son sort. 

Encore moins lorsque, un jour – quand était-ce ? Il ne savait plus – il se vit offrir une opportunité. 

Le passage entre les dimensions l’avait emmené dans un lieu singulier. C’était une caverne immense, remplie d’obscurité. Le sol sur lequel il trainait était froid, humide et glissant – de la glace. Sous la surface d’eau solide, il pouvait voir des stalagmites immenses. Et en dirigeant son regard sur le sous-sol rocheux, il finit par apercevoir un être gigantesque, à genoux sur la roche, coincé dans la glace au-dessus de la taille. Un être si immense qu’il aurait pu l’anéantir immédiatement, l’écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. 

Mais Dimensio ne trembla pas. 

« Ahahah ! Fantastique création ! Oh oui, j’y ait presque cru, l’espace d’un instant »

Une voix résonna dans la caverne sombre en guise de réponse : 

« Très surprenant. »

Sur ces mots, le sous-sol caverneux trembla, et de la lave coula entre les stalagmites. La coulée amena de la lumière dans la caverne, engloutis les genoux de la créature qui ne frémit pas. La lave monta, mais s’arrêta avant de toucher la glace, après avoir avalé les cuisses presque entières de la créature. La lumière que la lave prodiguais était étonnamment forte, tellement que les détails du corps de la créature étaient désormais clairement visibles. 

Et comme Dimensio l’avait deviné, le titan qui se tenait devant lui n’était qu’une chimère. Un automate immense, animé par des chaines imitant les cordes d’un marionnettiste. Un simple spectacle d’intimidation, qui aurait trompé n’importe qui, sauf un maître des faux-semblants comme le magicien. 

Ce n’était pas la seule chose qui aurait étonné le simple damné. Gravé dans l’abdomen de cette machine se trouvait un trône. Et assis dans ce trône se trouvait quelqu’un qui avait l’apparence d’un jeune homme aux ailes squelettiques. Au-delà de ce détail, il avait les cheveux blonds en bataille, allant vers l’argenté, et était vêtu de façon suave. Un être d’une grande beauté, mais intimidant, dont la posture imposait un respect quasi-immédiat. 

« Tu es bien le premier à ne pas être surpris en me voyant. » repris la figure. 

« Oh, mais je n’insulte rien de cette tromperie. Au contraire, le titan coincé dans la glace est un stratagème digne du prince des menteurs ! »

L’intéressé ne put retenir un petit rire amusé. 

« On me nomme parfois ainsi, il est vrai. » dit-il. « D’autres fois, on me nomme Satan, Belzébuth, Lucifer… dans tous les cas, naguère j’étais l’Illuminé, mais je suis désormais le Déchu pour ceux qui se disent bons. » 

Il soupira, puis repris : 

« Ce créateur stupide se croit tout permis. Deux fois nous pûmes apporter la corruption à l’humanité, mais par deux fois sa lumière domine encore. »

Le Déchu inspecta son interlocuteur avec attention. Il fut surpris en constatant la situation de ce dernier. Mais c’était de la simple surprise, il ne sentait aucune pitié. 

« Un instant. Tu n’es pas une âme. Tu as conservé ton corps, malgré son piteux état. Mais tout me dit que tu es bel et bien mort ; je ne sens pas la vie en toi. Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Oh, une bien longue histoire, mon seigneur. » lui répondit son invité – si tant est qu’il puisse être appelé ainsi. « Je suis maudit, voyez-vous. J’erre entre les dimensions, mort dans un corps en miette, depuis ma tentative d’anéantir le monde. »

Le Déchu soupira une nouvelle fois. 

« Encore et toujours. Tu es l’un de ces fous ambitieux qui pensent pouvoir changer le cours des choses. »

« Hum ? Plaît-il ? »

« Je ne t’insulte pas, l’ami, » précisa le prince des menteurs, « mais ces ambitions ne seront jamais menées à terme tant que ce Créateur surveille le monde depuis son nid édénique. Qu’un fol tente de satisfaire son hubris sur le monde entier, et il fera en sorte que son humanité chérie s’en charge. Si elle échoue, le temps ramènera les choses à l’ordre, et seulement en dernier recours intervient il en personne. Ainsi va le cycle des choses, du bien et du mal : nous luttons sans acharnement, mais en dépit du fait que cette boucle tienne de sa simple volonté, le bien qu’il représente finit toujours vainqueur… »

Ses paroles tremblaient avec la caverne au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, qu’il montrait de plus en plus sa haine pour ledit Créateur. 

« Oh, vous me semblez jaloux ! Les problèmes parentaux atteignent aussi les forces célestes et souterraines, semble-t-il ! » plaisanta Dimensio. 

« _Ne te moque pas !_ » réagit le Déchu. A ses paroles se joignirent les tremblements de la caverne, qui s’intensifièrent comme il criait, la lumière de la lave qui s’intensifiait à en devenir aveuglante, et les bras du titanesque automate qui frappa la surface de glace. Quand la vision du magicien redevint claire, il vit que la glace s’était fissurée autour de lui, et relâchait de la vapeur. 

« Très bien, je ne ramènerais plus tel sujet sensible. » déclara Dimensio. En toute vérité, il n’avait que faire des sensations des autres, mais cet exemple de la colère infernale l’avait bel et bien fait reculer par crainte. 

« Injure suprême que de rappeler ma parenté à cet hypocrite ; » le Déchu continua. « Créateur même d’un monde imparfait, dans lequel je n’eut point de souci d’y apporter ma touche corruptrice. Et il se dit encore être le bon Père. Vous ne faîtes que garantir vôtre victoire éternelle ! »

« Ahahah ! Un cycle éternel de la victoire du bien ? Quel grand dommage ! Mais il semble qu’il y ait eu un imprévu… »

« Parlerais-tu de ton corps ? »

« Oh oui ! Moi-même, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet état, mais à vos mots, il semble que ce soit inédit. Mais ce genre de situation pourrait être notre chance. A partir de cet imprévu, nous pourrions amener le cours des choses à changer… et cette fois ci, assurer que les forces du mal l’emportent ! »

Le Déchu sembla y réfléchir. L’offre était tentante. 

« Tu penses profiter d’une situation telle quelle pour m’amadouer ? »

« Loin de moi cette idée, Monseigneur ! De toute façon, sois nous réussissons, et votre victoire se profile, soit nous échouons, et les choses reprenons leur cours originel. Vous n’avez rien à y perdre, Monseigneur. »

Ceci sembla le convaincre. 

« Très bien. Tu pourras te servir d’un autre corps pour accueillir le tien déchiré. Chérie ? »

« Vous êtes marié, monseigneur ? C’est nouveau. »

De derrière l’automate apparu une jeune femme à la robe et aux cheveux argentés, l’air morose. Elle tenait dans ses bras un corps d’adolescente, aux cheveux d’un blanc immaculé. 

« Cette charogne est toute nouvelle. Elle pourra être usitée sans attirer trop de regards curieux. Tu n’as point de mal à te retrouver dans un corps féminin, j’espère. » annonça le malin, qui n’utilisait le verbe « espérer » que par convention. En réalité, il n’éprouvait qu’une forme d’espoir dans la réussite de cette entreprise. 

« Oh, c’est en réalité très flatteur ! » répondit le magicien. « Pourquoi une entreprise du Diable en personne n’impliquerait elle pas que je me fasse passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. »

« Malgré ta malice de goupil, » le repris le Déchu, « ce faux-semblant ne sera pas nécessaire. Ta force ne fera que la raviver le temps que ton corps originel ne se reconstitue. Le moment venu, les forces du mal qui se trouvent à la surface auront obligation de t’obéir – si je n’interviens directement que rarement, ma parole sur eux est absolue. Chérie, tu peux disposer. »

La jeune femme argentée – dont les mains, remarqua Dimensio, étaient elles-mêmes faites d’argent pur – retourna derrière la fabrication, son expression toujours sombre, après avoir déposée le corps. 

« Pourquoi ses mains… »

« Considère qu’il s’agit du signe de notre alliance. » l’interrompit le Déchu, avant même que le magicien n’ait pu poser sa question. « Remplacer ses mains de chair par des mains d’argent est plus beau qu’un simple anneau, ne trouve tu pas ? »

Un petit rire sadique sortit des lèvres du magicien. « Oh oui, Monseigneur. »

Et commença alors l’opération, qui pourrait être difficilement qualifiée de métempsychose, ou de métensomatose… 

Caroline se réveilla une heure après l’accident dans l’ambulance. 

« Elle s’est réveillée ? C’est un miracle ! »

« Eurgh… que s’est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? » demanda la patiente un peu groggy. 

« Vous venez de sortir d’un accident de voiture. » annonça l’ambulancière. « Nous avions cru un instant que vous n’alliez pas vous en sortir, mais votre cœur a repris juste à l’instant ! Vous allez être conduite à l’hôpital, où vos blessures seront traitées. Vous avez pris un sacré coup, mais tenez bon, nous pouvons encore vous en sortir. »

Caroline se repris de ses blessures en un temps record. En une semaine elle pouvait sortir de l’hôpital sans trop de séquelles. 

Elle put même revenir dans son école, où toute la classe appréciait son arrivée. 

Les forces du mal bientôt reprirent du service, et la miraculée participa de tous ses efforts à la lutte éternelle. 

Mais personne, pas même ladite miraculée, ne se doutait que la vengeance du mal attendait patiemment dans son giron…

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous y trouvez quelque chose d'insultant, ce n'était pas mon but. Je ne suis pas anti-religieux ou sataniste ou quoi que ce sois.


End file.
